


Oh Come On, I Don't Bite

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry is awkward, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween/Fall Fic, M/M, Pining On Both Parts, Snart is Cool, Sorta Late, Suave Snart, Teasing, and nervous, coldflash - Freeform, fluffy fluffy fluff, jitters, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Barry gets flustered when he runs into Snart at Jitters. Snart has a little fun with this





	Oh Come On, I Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story plot. I read something like this on Pinterest and thought of the story. This was supposed to be finished for autumn or Halloween but I sort of forgot about it so it's posted now. Just a fluffy drabble, not much else. I hope you enjoy it though!

The cozy warmth of the cafe wrapped around Barry like a cloak as he shuffled in, glad to be out of the autumn wind for a few minutes. Jitters always had an intimate atmosphere that carried the same feeling of a well-worn blanket or a velvety couch that one could sink into. It never failed to make Barry smile or at least wear away any frown that he had. Especially when the coffee shop was decorated for upcoming holidays as it was now. August had passed and September was close to ending with Halloween creeping closer and closer, Jitters had decorated in preparation.‘ _ Very spooky’ _ Barry decided to himself as he took in the Jitters new decor.  Miniature jack o'lanterns were set up on the tables surrounded by colourful leaves, paper ghosts and bats strung up around the bar, and an arched black cat hissing next to the register. Oh, and the beloved pumpkin themed drinks and snacks had re-appeared on the menu. 

 

The smell of pumpkin and cinnamon wafted through the air, reminding Barry of the lack of caffeine in his system. The brunette quickly shuffled into the line, leaving him behind a man in blues and blacks and a woman with a horrifying fall sweater in the front. A woman who seemed to have a difficult time deciding what she wanted.  A very difficult time. 

 

Feeling the familiar restlessness that came with the speed-force, Barry started to fidget in his place in line.  He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, only to arch up on his toes every few seconds. Politely scanning the room, Barry attempted to smother a sigh as he heard the woman screech out a new order - only for her to change it again once she took another breath. It wasn’t until he caught sight of the barista’s painted on smile splinter apart did Barry give in and started to fiddle with his phone. He usually preferred to stay off his phone in public as it only caused him to get distracted, really he’s clumsy enough on his own thank you very much, and after breaking about three other phones with his superspeed - who knew speeding around with a phone in his hand would cause a fire certainly not  _ Barry  _ \- he felt it safest  to just leave it in his pocket. But the woman was intent on not getting her order in before the Earth froze over again, so he gave in. 

 

Two rounds of candy crush and a check on his email later, Barry glanced up to see the man at the counter. Putting his phone away Barry started forward...only to misjudge the distance and face plant into the man’s shoulder. Jesus. 

 

Barry sprung back with a stream of apologies and nervous chittering, “I, I am so sorry, sir. Are you okay? I -  _ Snart!?”  _

 

The man turned around to glare at Barry but immediately smirked at his gasp, “No need to call me  _ sir,  _ kid. I’m not that old.” 

 

“I. But what? How,  _ what are you doing here? _ ” Barry stuttered as he watched Captain Cold laugh at him. The very same Captain Cold that the Flash had dropped off at Iron Heights  _ yesterday. _

 

Snart raised an eyebrow as his smirk sharpened, “Why Scarlet, I’m getting a coffee. What else would I be doing here, hmm?”

 

His eyes narrowed and hissed, “You  _ shouldn’t  _ be here, that’s the problem! Not to mention I don’t believe for one second you just so happen to show up at the same coffee shop I come to every morning. And don’t call me Scarlet in public!” 

 

“ I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about. I just wanted to try the new Flash, and if I happened to run into an adorable CSI then that just makes my morning all the better.” 

 

Blood rushed to Barry’s cheek making his face glow hot as Snart’s leered at him. “Uh, well I. Um. A-adorable? Really. That’s uh. Heh.”  Shutupshutupshutupshutup!

 

Luckily Snart’s own laughter, his strong and smoky and one of the best sounds Barry has ever heard. “Come on Barry, I don’t bite.”  The thief stopped and raked his eyes down Barry’s body, the bright blue darkening as he trailed down the long, creamy neck and curved hips, and growled. “Unless that’s something you’re into.” 

 

Dear. God. 

 

Barry felt his brain short circuit and gave a vibrated shiver, at Snart’s rough tone. Imagine what it would sound like panted against his neck as he -OKAY! Not the time Allen. A voice hissed as he tried to shake the images from his mind.

 

Barry focused back on Snart just as the man received his coffee. Snart turned back to him and grinned again, “Be seeing you, Red.” He threw him a wink before sauntering out the door, Barry practically drooling - he was exaggerating those hip movements, he  _ had  _ to be - after him. 

  
It wasn’t until he heard the purr of an engine drive away that Barry came back to his senses. While he should’ve been horrified, or at least running to put Snart back in jail, the only thing running through his mind was “ _ He called me adorable.”  _  Oh Lord, he was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Any mistakes, comments, or prompts you have for me I would love to hear. But thanks again!


End file.
